The Things I Do For You, Sherlock Holmes!
by SherlockedSherlockian
Summary: John is on holiday in Paris for almost two whole weeks. Sherlock is solving cases in London...alone. But of course, there's one of the world's best inventions at hand to save the day! Emails, of course! But leave your laptop logged into your email account, and a cheeky Scotland Yard inspector might just read them...fluff, fluff...and oh, did I mention? Fluff!
1. Chapter 1 - I Notice Your Absence

**The Things I Do For You, Sherlock Holmes!**

Chapter One – I Have Begun To Notice Your Absence

"_Yes_, Lestrade, the photos are on my laptop! I thought you'd _seen them already_! This will just be a waste of everyone's time! Look at them while I go tell that moron Anderson he's disturbing my crime scene like a hippopotamus disturbs a swamp!" with a flash of his coat, the world's only consulting detective was off. Sighing to himself, Lestrade shook his head and started looking at the photos of the second body Sherlock had found.

Ten minutes later, Lestrade had inferred all he could about the photos (just that a man was lying dead, really, and that he was in his late sixties, to which Sherlock had later replied, '_Well done, Lestrade! You've only missed sixty three points of relevant data out of sixty four! Definitely an improvement from last time!'_). With nothing constructive to do (_'Newsflash!')_, he sat at the computer for a while, before he noticed Sherlock's emails were open. Purely out of curiosity, he began to read through them, starting from the ones dated within the last week of the previous month.

**_Sent: 11.30pm, Friday 30_****_th_****_ December_**

**_From .watson to .uk_**

_Dear Sherlock,_

_It's nice here. Life's really slow and quiet – nothing at all like London, and especially not like __**our **__London. Never thought I would say this, but it's been five days and I already miss chasing criminals through the London alleyways. Funny, huh? Can't wait till I get home. Hopefully there'll be a case. Just one more week…_

_You really should have come, you know. I bet you would have changed the speed of things in the local police stations here too. What are you doing? Are the flat walls still alive? Oh, and on a serious note – have you been eating? You promised you'd eat once a day. It feels odd without you here. Nobody to nag, haha. Another thing I never thought I would miss._

_If you do have a case, try not to get hurt, okay? I'd prefer you not to go to some other stupid doctor…mostly because you'd do their head in, huh? Well, stay safe, and get some sleep. I'll expect a reply soon, though._

_Yours Always,_

_John Watson._

**_Sent: 11.45pm, Friday 30_****_th_****_ December_**

**_From .uk to .watson _**

_Dear John,_

_Slow and quiet? Dull. If you're missing the chases, I suggest you come home. I've got a particularly thrilling one coming up with the Carlton Killer Case. Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. I know you've been keeping up to date with the London news, trying to guess – using your knowledge of my rating system for how interesting cases are or aren't (they're usually the latter) – which cases I am or am not taking on. Don't, John, guessing is destructive to the logical faculty._

_As for the flat walls, the laws of nature say they weren't alive to begin with, but I will say that in the first day you were in Paris – the horrendously peaceful place – Mr. Smiley did get a companion. If I have to suffer one, it is only fair that he does too. Well, I say 'suffer'…but often, your companionship on cases is…acceptable. A trustworthy comrade is always useful when chasing down a murderer, I've found. And as for your worrying, fear not. Mrs. Hudson has taken over the role of 'mother' – which, by the way, you fill quite admirably on a daily basis. She even asked me to drink milk before bed! Milk, John!_

_If I get hurt on a case, it will only be due to my own recklessness, and in addition, I would not even entertain the idea of seeing another doctor. They are even more idiotic and average than you are. It is out of the question. I'm sure a few cuts and bruises won't kill me, John, at least not until you get home. The last two things on your list, though, are proving slightly harder to keep up. Staying safe? Have you ever known me to avoid danger by choice? And as for sleeping, I can't, John! I've tried playing violin but it __**doesn't help! **_

_I must say that unlike when you go to work, these past few days I have begun to notice your absence. Odd, isn't it? I hope it isn't sentiment. As you well know, I don't do sentiment. Anyway, I've got to go see Lestrade about some new evidence shortly. Will reply when I get back, text me if it's urgent. Take care, and believe me to be,_

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Sherlock Holmes._

**_Sent: 12.00am, Saturday 31_****_st _****_December_**

**_From .watson to .uk_**

_Dear Sherlock,_

_Really? I wish I could come home. But my return ticket's already booked for next week. More idiotic and average than me? Well, I guess I should thank you for the…praise? It's the best I can get from the world's only consulting detective, anyway. Wait…Mrs. Hudson told you to have milk before bed? I think she must finally agree with me about your mental age being three. Maybe Mr. Smiley's new wife convinced her. Don't ask how I know his companion is a girl, because I'll tell you anyway. _

_Sherlock Holmes was bored. Sherlock Holmes was __**very **__bored. So he made another smiley face on the wall with bullets. But this time, he gave it hair. Long hair. Possibly curly? It would take more time, hence more bullets, and ergo less boredom. There. Your deductions about me keeping up with the London news are matched by your 'trustworthy comrade'! Well…almost._

_You can't get to sleep? Poor violin. Poor 221b. Poor Baker Street. It must be torture for them all. I can just hear you whining. Yes, you do whine, and yes, I can indeed hear it…in my head. Have you tried counting corpses? No, wait, too much data. Too much thinking. Umm…hang on…what about violins?! Try counting violins instead of playing them! Stradivarius violin, Sherlock-Tortured Violin, you get the idea…_

_You 'have begun to notice my absence'? Yeah, Sherlock, I miss you too. Quite a lot. Unfortunately, I'm not sure if yours is sentiment or just you missing waking me up to make tea for you at two in the morning. Still, it's sweet of you. Hope the evidence sheds some light…unless it means the case is closed quicker. That won't be good for the sanity of humankind._

_Yours Always,_

_John Watson _

As Lestrade read, he did so with soft chuckles and 'awwws'. It was the most adorable thing he had ever read, even better than John's emails to his girlfriends, one or two of which Lestrade had been sent by accident – which had resulted in a _very _embarrassed John Watson. For the hundredth time in his life, Lestrade could not believe the two were not a couple. Here was John, up until midnight, emailing his flatmate and telling him to eat and sleep, while the world's only high functioning sociopath responded – in his own peculiar way – that he missed his blogger. It was absolutely _adorable_.


	2. Chapter 2 - Left All Alone

**The Things I Do For You, Sherlock Holmes!**

Chapter Two – Left All Alone

"Thanks for your help, Sherlock." Lestrade said, shaking his hand.  
The detective smiled slightly, nodding and watching the criminal being handcuffed by Sally,"No problem, Lestrade. I'll be off now, text if you need anything." Lestrade smirked, and the words left his mouth before he could stop himself, "John's email must have arrived about now, correct?" Sherlock turned on his heel, eyes widening, "How would you know that?" He looked him over with icy blue eyes, which slowly widened in realisation, "…My laptop!"  
Looking guilty, the other shrugged, "Sorry. It was too tempting. Happy New Year."

_**Sent: 8.00am, Sunday 1**__**st**__** January**_

**From ****sherlockdotholmesatlivedotco dotuk**** to ****drdotjohndotwatsonatgmaildot com**

_John.  
Lestrade thinks there's something humorous about our emails. I beg to differ. Anyhow, the case is solved – I'm bored again. Paris can't be that interesting. Come home. Oh – and Happy New Year, although I personally would only be happy if I were spending today with you._

_Yours Sincerely, _

_Sherlock Holmes._

_**Sent: 8.10am, Sunday 1**__**st**__** January**_

**From ****drdotjohndotwatsonatgmaildot com**** to ****sherlockdotholmesatlivedotco dotuk**

_Hi 'Lock,_

_LESTRADE'S SEEN OUR EMAILS?! Oh man…anyway, don't worry, I'll sort it out when I get home. Goodness knows what he must be thinking._

_Aww! That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me. You know, my New Year would be much better with you, too, I think. I suppose there's no use in wishing you a 'Happy' New Year if you're sulking because you're bored, either. I'll try and come home a bit sooner, okay? Until then, try to look after yourself and keep Mrs Hudson sane. Are you guys having a small party tonight like we did last year?_

_Yours Always,_

_John Watson_

_**Sent: 8.17am, Sunday 1**__**st**__** January**_

**From ****sherlockdotholmesatlivedotco dotuk**** to ****drdotjohndotwatsonatgmaildot com**

_Hello John,_

" '_Lock", really? You're being as patronising as Mycroft. And no, there isn't, I'm depressed. I bet you won't even try to come home sooner, you're probably enjoying the French food and other delights too much to even think about me. Oh – and…party? No. Couldn't be bothered. Mrs Hudson did invite a few people but they refused to come because of me, since you're not here they say they'll have no normal person to talk to. So Mrs Hudson's gone to her sister's._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Sherlock Holmes_

_**Sent: 8.10am, Sunday 1**__**st**__** January**_

**From ****drdotjohndotwatsonatgmaildot com**** to ****sherlockdotholmesatlivedotco dotuk**

_WHAT?! Sherlock! Everybody's left you alone on New Year's Day?! I'm going to punch their faces when I get back. That's horrible of them! Please – don't say I'm not thinking about you, either! Of course I am. I think about you all the time. I did ask you to come, you know. It's so quiet here without you – I keep expecting snarky remarks that just don't come. I'm so sorry to hear all this…you know what?! Sod it all! I'm catching the next flight back. I'll be at Heathrow in about three hours. I'd love it if you came to pick me up._

_Yours Always,_

_John Watson_

* * *

_Hello everyone. Sorry it's taken so long - I've been busy, again. I can't wait till the holidays. This is a smaller chapter, yes - but the next two will be longer because they will have fluff and...A FIRST KISS!_

_Love,_

_**SherlockedSherlockian** xox_


	3. Chapter 3 - Dressed To Impress

**The Things I Do For You, Sherlock Holmes!**

Chapter Three – Dressed To Impress  
(**This Chapter Is Dedicated To:** **starrysummernights)**

Sherlock stood in the airport, nose crinkled slightly as he watched the mob of people rushing in all directions. _Banker, baker, waiter, chemist, police officer – _"Sherlock!" John hurried over to the handsome detective, pulling him close and wrapping him in a tight embrace. "Man, I am so, so sorry!" he gasped, burying his nose into the other's shoulder. "I thought that…"  
"It's quite alright, John," Sherlock said in his smooth, deep baritone, cutting him off. "I'm used to spending all days by myself, and New Year's Day is nothing special. It just signals a restart of the human invention of the calendar, nothing more."

John looked up at him sadly, keeping his firm grip around his waist. "Is that all it is to you, Sherlock? Something so dull and technical as that?"  
"What else could it be? Normal people make New Year's resolutions that never last, and people just get older and life goes on."  
John swallowed, "You've never…uhm…heard of New Year's kisses?  
Sherlock scoffed, pulling away and starting to walk to the exit. "Heard of them, yes. Understood the point of them? No."

Quietly, the doctor slipped into the cab beside Sherlock, watching as the detective gave the driver the instruction to return to Baker Street. He couldn't help the way his heart ached slightly as the other leaned back and started typing on his phone. Had Sherlock spent every celebration and special day alone? Birthdays, Christmas, Easter…?

Back at Baker Street, John nervously set his case down as Sherlock hung up his coat, walked upstairs and flopped down on the sofa. "So…erm…we're not doing anything today, then? You know, uhm – going anywhere, eating out?"  
Sherlock raised a confused eyebrow. "We don't have to do that every day. Besides, we eat out often enough, and I should think you to be temporarily tired of restaurants, seeing as though you've just returned from Paris."

John shifted on his feet. "It's not necessary, of course, and I know you don't deem this day to be anything out of the ordinary, but I would love it if we recognised it in _some _way – if not for New Year's…then perhaps for me coming home from France? I just…it feels like ages already since I last saw you, and – "  
Sherlock looked at the clock. 1.30pm – by John's time, that must be about lunchtime, right? "Okay," he sighed, sitting up and running a hand through his thick curls, "what did you have in mind?"  
"Ah…dinner together this evening? I know we already do that often, but – "

"Consider it settled. I shall make a booking somewhere new – I would, of course, have preferred Angelo's, but he is closed today. Be dressed by six." With that, Sherlock was up and off to his room in one swift, elegant movement, leaving John wondering where in London he might be taking the blond for dinner. Knowing Sherlock, it would probably be somewhere classy.

John's mouth fell open when Sherlock walked into the sitting room that evening, dressed in a very fitting, tailored black suit, crisp white shirt and deep purple tie. He looked _stunning_. As the detective walked past to collect his phone and wallet, John secretly took an indulgent sniff of his flatmate's expensive cologne, which almost melted him right there and then. He closed his mouth and bit his lip, swallowing thickly. Wow. Looking him over carefully, John realised that the consulting detective had actually gone to the trouble of wearing diamond cufflinks. The brunette really might attract more attention than he was hoping for tonight, John realised.

* * *

**Hello people! Sorry this has taken so long! I'm also writing another story, called **_**The Girl In The Background.**_** It's a Young Sherlock fanfic, but even if you haven't read Andrew Lane's (AWESOME!) Young Sherlock Holmes series, I'm sure you'll still love it! It's fluffy and interesting (as I've been reliably informed ;) ) and I really hope you check it out! **

**To all my AMAZING READERS: I just love you all! This is a shout out to all the people who have followed/favourited/reviewed my work since I last updated:  
****  
Sherlocked Girl on Fire ** jinxxa  **Starlight05 ** otala **Cherik221b **britewing **Burnedoutpixels** Kyriaa **AnotherFanFic** wendellgee **starrysummernights** InterestingName **xxxMKJ001** You should see me with a bafta **TheBlacknWhiteDream** LDWriter **Vashta98** I-like-reading13 **Nekiare** SassyFrassKerr** Angelwings23123** Stella Sebarron ** jayfeather12345 ** MelancholyMadness **FR123** Ginny Teresa Potter  **Edge of the Wild** Illiiandra **Bookdragon13 ** thelorass **Starlight05** alienangel610 **Alaina N. McCoy** AmeliaGarrett **HoneyYouShouldSeeMeInACrown** Liz-Blizz  
**You should see me with a bafta (Yes, two mentions: THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR INVARIABLY CEASELESS AND KIND WORDS!)** NotQuiteBerserk **knightsofchardonia ** liline32 **Danni Evans** FantasyDreamer23 **The Sleeping Meerkat ** MaluTyler **werewolf007** firebird2013 **Violette1415scs **jujulib63 

**Thank you for being so patient with me!**

**Yours,**

**SherlockedSherlockian xxx**


	4. Chapter 4 - Partial to the tango?

**The Things I Do For You, Sherlock Holmes!**

Chapter Four – Partial to the tango?

"Wow…" John breathed, walking into the restaurant. The place was absolutely huge. At one end, couples were dancing to the slow music a small band was playing, and at the other were many tables and primly dressed waiters serving food. He bit his lip, taking Sherlock's arm gently in his own, "This place is amazing, Sherlock. I had no idea this even existed so close to home." Sherlock's lips quirked upward slightly when John referred to Baker Street as 'home'. It made him realise just how happy and comfortable the doctor was where they lived.

The detective led his blogger to a table, and when they sat down Sherlock pushed over a menu. "Don't tell me," John smirked, "you've done a favour for the owner of this place too?"  
Looking a little distracted, Sherlock shook his head, "…Not exactly."  
John studied him for a moment, trying to work out what he was holding back. "Come on, you can tell me…Sherlock?"

Looking into sapphire blue eyes, loyal and trustworthy, Sherlock found himself melting. Nervously, he cleared his throat, "This place…is mine," he said softly. "One of my London properties."  
John's jaw dropped to the floor. For several seconds, he just sat there, in awe. "This place…" he said breathlessly after a moment, "…it's _yours_?!"  
"That's what I said, John."  
"Oh, Sherlock," John grinned, "you certainly never fail to surprise."

A waiter came and took their orders, and soon they were left alone again. John's gaze drifted out towards the dance floor where a few couples were wrapped up in each other's arms, moving gently to the music. A small smile graced his lips as he let his mind wander off dreamily. "Spotted a girl you fancy, John?" John's eyes snapped back into focus as he turned to face Sherlock again, quickly shaking his head, "No…no, nothing of the kind. Just…thinking."  
"I see."  
"Would you like to dance?"  
"I'm sorry, what?"  
"Nothing. Just…don't worry." _Talk about common sense, John, _the doctor reprimanded himself. _As if Sherlock would want to dance in the first place, let alone with /you/!_

There was a moment of silence, before Sherlock said, "Are you partial to the tango, or do you prefer the Cha-Cha? It's one of the two that'll be coming up soon."  
John looked at Sherlock in disbelief. What? Was he serious? As he stared at him, a slight grin appeared on the ex-soldier's features. "I think the Cha-Cha is more our style, don't you?" He made sure Sherlock heard the emphasis on 'our', wondering what his reaction would be.

* * *

**Hello everyone!  
Again, thank you for waiting and putting up with me!  
Lots of love and virtual hugs to all my readers, and again, a big shout out to you all: **

_**xxtragedyxx Sparkie98 bookworm9801 **__**WeAreAllMa deOfStars (TGITB) **__**RyuRin Starlight05 **__**SenpaiNoSa suke **__**chezE122091 **__**brigadiere tiennegera rd ScarlettSe rpent **__**tigora7136 lovelunalovegood xAlennahx MegWebs94 Anthea123 **__**AwesomeReaderAndWriter 357 LadyMaluHolmes **__**Indigomoon99 The Sleeping Meerkat Cherik221b .98 BrokenLantern DinosaurJellyBabies PhoenixFeather0198 samheart1 Crazyperson8 Crystal Wing on Fragile String Sentimental Star FantasmaLuminum Fudotokuna **_

**Yours Always, **

**SherlockedSherlockian xxx**


	5. Chapter 5 - Let's Pop A Bottle

**The Things I Do For You, Sherlock Holmes!**

Chapter Five – Let's Pop A Bottle

"Sherlock!" John laughed as he was spun and brought back in so fast he almost landed heavily on the detective's chest. "You're doing that on purpose!"  
"Whatever do you mean, my dear doctor?" Sherlock smirked, leading the shorter man along at an upbeat pace. John rolled his eyes, grinning. He had had no idea that Sherlock was such an amazing dancer! The ex-soldier tried to ignore how Sherlock got his heart rate up and butterflies dancing inside him this easily as they moved across the floor.

A great deal of the other restaurant-goers had their eyes on the energetic couple (some recognising them, of course), but as John had guessed, most of the women were practically salivating over his brunette friend. Sherlock looked like some kind of Victorian gentleman, and John found himself quite proud to be in his arms. As he looked up into sparkling blue-grey eyes, the doctor told himself that this was how he wanted to be spending /every/ New Year's Day.

"Thank you for the dance," Sherlock grinned, nodding politely at John as they left the floor a few minutes later to resume their seats. The waiter had just arrived with their food and wine, and John thanked him before turning back to the detective, "This, so far, has to be one of the best New Year's I've ever had," he admitted, still a little breathless from the dance. He smiled at Sherlock over the rim of his glass, watching in relief as the brunette looked like he actually was going to eat what he had ordered. John wasn't entirely sure he had been giving his 'transport' much consideration at all, without him there to ensure it these last few days.

Dinner passed pleasantly, and it was almost nine before the pair was heading home (after a couple more dances, of course). The night was cool and starry, and Sherlock was whistling quietly. After a few moments, John recognised the tune, and looked up at Sherlock with an amused grin. "That's Swan Lake."  
"Very perceptive of you, John." The doctor's heart skipped a beat as Sherlock's analytical gaze met his, seeming to burn right through him, but there was something uncharacteristically soft about it, and the smile that graced his perfect lips was more tender than amused.

Turning the corner, John fished his keys from his pocket and unlocked the door to 221b. He let Sherlock in ahead of him, admiring the taller man's slim figure. A light blush tinted his cheeks as he closed the door behind him, shedding his own shoes before jogging up the stairs to their flat. "Sherlock?" he asked, looking up to see the other already at the window, looking out upon their lit-up city, "What do you say we pop a bottle of champagne and watch Lestrade's annual Yard Spirit speech?"

Laughing, Sherlock shrugged, "Whatever interests you, John." He placed his suit jacket over the back of a chair, retrieving his phone from his back pocket to check his messages. Grinning fondly, the other hurried off to the kitchen. The butterflies still hadn't died down as yet. Something about tonight was just wonderful, almost magical. He had spent a couple of New Year's days with his girlfriends –before he had met Sherlock – and he had never felt quite like this before. He was glad that it was just the two of them, and no distractions. It was more relaxed and comfortable, and it felt…intimate, in a way John couldn't quite explain.

When the doctor walked back into the lounge, Sherlock was sat on the couch, flipping through channels to find the right one. John handed the brunette a glass of champagne before he made to walk on to his usual chair, but was stopped by a hand around his wrist. He looked down at Sherlock expectantly. "Sit here," the taller man simply said, nodding at the empty space on the two-seater next to him. Biting his lip and trying to suppress a bashful grin, he nodded and did as instructed. _Pull yourself together, John, _he told himself, _it's just New Year's…_

* * *

**Hi everyone!**

As always, thanks for your patience! A shout out to everyone who's been following, favouriting or reviewing! It really helps me to update faster. :)

Johnlocked1895 **MouraMoura** Starlight05 **starrysummernights** CompassionAndCaring **Jessie Sakura** That Octopus **Just another time-lord** Arty Diane **JGHB** DoctorSherlockLove **WhoLocked3 **xSommerRegen **jayfeather12345 **Bornfromtheashes** doglover200 **WaldfruchtAroma **Fierytiger94** i'masian-aru **vatroncale**

**Yours Always,**

**SherlockedSherlockian xxx**

P.S. More cheeky Lestrade to come! ;)


	6. Chapter 6 - Have A Great Night, Boys

**The Things I Do For You, Sherlock Holmes!**

Chapter Six - Have A Great Night, Boys!

"And an /especially/ happy New Year's to our greatest assets, Mr Sherlock Holmes and his faithful blogger John Watson," Lestrade paused to wink, "have a great night, boys! See you in the New Year, everyone." While everyone at the Yard applauded at the conclusion of the DI's speech, and the channel moved on to display an address by some politician, both men laughed in their flat. John gently took the remote from Sherlock's hand, turning off the TV and resting a hand on his friend's thigh. "I truly have had a great night, Sherlock. Thank you," the ex-soldier whispered, resting his head on the other's shoulder.

Sherlock gently wrapped his arm around John, smiling down at him, "And it truly was no trouble, John. I enjoyed myself too – very much so." He looked out at the dark sky that sparkled with a million stars. "It's getting late. You should head to bed."  
"You won't come? I-I mean…" John turned crimson, flushing and hiding his face in Sherlock's shoulder. Whoops. "I didn't mean that how it sounded, exactly, I-I…"

His friend grinned, "I know what you meant, John. It's fine."  
"Oh…okay. Maybe we'll go after midnight. It is New Year's day, so we should see it through to the end."  
"As you wish, John."  
The doctor refilled their glasses with a smile. "You're being very nice today."  
Feigning offence, the detective scoffed, "What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Nothing," John mumbled quickly, grinning, "just allow me to enjoy…this."

* * *

**Hello everyone!**

Sorry to keep you waiting for the kiss ;)

**Shout-Outs:**

johnsarmylady shonny girl Mongoose Peasant blue 1836 jenpix msmhtp Derek-L-J-Sohma happywritingx cyria HarnGin Cluvsw fangirlsarejustbetter Johnlocked1895 faultierqueen JGHB greenwitch88 PhoenixFeather0198 Magpie09 AnnDa crystal tomoe cardinalfan13 darkwhizper Ritz333 SherlockNinja SkittlesGalilei MouraMoura Chiho Kazusa Fierytiger94 Lemony Prescott Oklomei

**Yours, SherlockedSherlockian xxx**


End file.
